Campaign:Episode Twenty
Opening Crawl Fracas! After traveling to the warehouse district to unload their cargo, the crew of the Mynock find that their potential patrons are, in reality, gruesome gorillas! The boys seem confident that their victory is on the way — despite walking blindly into a trap. Can our heroes escape with their lives and cargo intact? Does the cast of this show fully grasp the combat rules, after months of play? Only time will tell! Listen! Plot Summary Leenik spends an entire combat sitting on the floor of a warehouse. The crew is in a warehouse on Mandalore to sell contraband to the troig, George Lucas Rightly suspecting an ambush, Tryst draws. George Lucas is accompanied by five mandaloreans: Jerry and the family of Sabel, Mabel, Label, and Jeff. The Mynock crew and their opponents engage in a drawn out firefight. A woman (Mabel?), Jerry, and George Lucas are in view of the crew; the rest of the family are in the catwalks of the warehouse, mostly out of sight. Tryst shoots to stun Mable, commenting "Tryst Valentine doesn't kill women... anymore," and makes a solid connection. Although she does not go down, her jaw is numbed and in trying to communicate, she reveals the position of Sable in the catwalk. Tryst sees her and shoots him twice, hitting him in the shoulder. Tryst comments “huh, kitten’s got glaws,” running a hand through his hair. Sable misses the next shot and Tryst imagines she is charmed; actually, his blaster hilt reflected in her eyes. She retreats into the shadows. Leenik slices Jerry with his vibrosword. Leenik instead is knocked prone. Jerry runs to the warehouse office to call for re-enforcements. Bacta follows, jumping through the glass window of the office. Bacta quips, “phones are down.” Tryst activates the pully system and rides a rope up, saying All right, Lyn, watch this, watch this, watch this! Omigod! Omigod! I’m doing it! Oh, I’m doing it! Oh, this probably looks so cool. When he gets up to the catwalk, he is knocked out by an enemy. Lyn kills Jeff with sniper fire; his blood drips through the grate of the catwalk. It is revealed in player talk that Jeff’s wife had just had a baby. Bacta reenters the main warehouse and climbs a ladder to the upper levels. He is knocked out by an enemy. The crew calls Tamlin on the comms. He is flying the Mynock above the city since thugs had come toward the ship. After receiving instructions from Leenik, Tamlin flies the ship directly into the warehouse and Tony drags Bacta into the ship. The vornskry is shot. Leenik enraged, kicks the downed George Lucas in the leg. George Lucas has a heart attack and, making direct eye contact with Leenik, whispers “tell Melissa I died doing something brave,” and dies. Leenik says “I’m no liar,” and spits in his face. Lyn takes Sabel and Mabel out with sniper fire, Sabel is turned into pink mist while Mabel falls. Leenik douses everything in gasoline, smokes a deathstick and ignites the warehouse. The crew leaves in the Mynock. Note: Due to recapper confusion, the exact blow-by-blow of this summary is uncertain. Bits *GM: He will pass by you, Bacta. Tryst: “Bayou Bacta” sounds like your Cajun cousin. *James: Fans, if you think this is the case, answer in the form of erotic fan fiction. *Leenik: This is why I’m not the leader, because the power goes right to my head. *James jokes about a podcast “Discuss The Rules In Depth” - where we have lots of diversions of other podcasts we have within that podcast. Tony Facts Tony snacks are those little creatures that Jabba the Hutt eats, smaller versions for dogs, like just babies. GM: How much of that do you think he understood? Leenik: If he didn’t get it himself, Tamlin can Force him. Tryst: Also, he definitely understood. Somehow he has developed intelligence. Bacta: Tony knows everything that they say and is human-level intelligence if not greater. Tony taught himself to talk when he was older to impress an older vornskr, Matt Meowth. Tony snacks, the little creatures that Jabba eats, are now kanan. Tony is 400 pounds -- twice human size, twice human intelligence. George Lucas, the Troig, is never referred to by name.